Midnight Romeo
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Inside the interior of his room are two individuals, Dynamis & Hikaru. Lime. All alone together. As there is a real sweet moonlight atmosphere. A tender touch is shared between the two. This is a mamapapa-shipping. One-shot. Rated-M. M-Rated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**AN: Okay. This is my 'first' minor-lemon. This is a mamapapa-shipping (Dynamis x Hikaru). This is from the Rated T 'Strawberry Maple Swirl' event, but is now more Rated-M. **

**Dynamis is most likely always questioning himself of his shame, because he was under control of Hades' Cursed Jewel that was filled with evil desires. Dynamis even couldn't even look at Hikaru in the eyes. Only for a brief 3 seconds. They both have their heads down when they depart. Also, it is where they are standing side-by-side each other. They also have parental traits with the youngest group members. **

**Midnight Romeo**

Dynamis holds onto Hikaru's hand in his, as he guides her into a solitude room at the end of the hallway. He allows her to step into the interior of his room before him; Hikaru notices that Dynamis has a queen-size 'winter fog' model bed in the center of his room.

Dynamis slips off his black jacket from her soft-looking bare shoulders, allowing his jacket to fall to the floor.

Hikaru turns around to look up at his over-towering frame. She notices that Dynamis is starting to unbutton his white robe - allowing it also to fall to the floor - to reveal his nicely framed bare abdomen.

Dynamis is still wearing his beige pants, though. His breaths are ever so even in soft inhales and exhales from his smooth full lips and broad nose. His fingertips start to lightly trace on her left shoulder blade down her arm. Without words, he lowers his head to softly caress his lips on her collarbone.

"Dye?" Hikaru raises her eyebrow in mild curiosity. She takes a step back from him.

Dynamis notices that Hikaru is still fully clothed. She is in her sleeveless dark blue thigh-length dress and she is wearing her black high heels.

"Hikaru," Dynamis whispers, breathlessly. He starts to brush her loose strands of cerulean hair from her face with his backhand. "You ARE so beautiful." He said, resting his hands on her bare shoulders. His forefingers and thumbs slip the spaghetti string from her shoulders. The dress falls to the floor. He notices that she is wearing a white strapless bra and a pink thong. A small smile curls his lips. "I'm slowly falling in love with your unique charm, Hikaru."

"My 'charm'?" Hikaru whispers, leaning her head to kiss his lips with hers, in a few sweet swift strokes. "You know nothing about me, yet." Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her to intensify their shared kissing.

Dynamis lightly chuckles to himself that Hikaru is taking the lead to their love-fest. He would permit her to take the lead for a little while.

Hikaru notices that Dynamis is automatically responding positively to her soft kisses. He is leaning forward to willingly welcome her tender kisses that he receives from her. Her bra becomes loose and falls to the floor. Hikaru leans away – topless - from their kiss. She arches her eyebrow at him. "How did you unstrap my bra without my knowledge?"

"I've got my ways. It's MY turn, now." Dynamis whispers, softly. He matches some heated welcoming and stoking kisses of his own. His hand softly cups her left breast and playfully teases her budding nipple with his fingertips.

Those caresses of his are equally matched to those of hers from earlier.

Adventurous.

Tender.

Sweet kisses.

Dynamis rests his forehead against hers. His fingers - now - intertwine with hers. "Are you sure you really want me, Hikaru?"

"Yes," She whispers, feeling very breathless.

"You should know, Hikaru." Dynamis starts, kneeling down onto his knees on his carpet bedroom floor. He casually lifts her left foot up to start to unlace the binds of her black spaghetti-like straps of her high heels. "I'm quite new to this."

Hikaru doesn't say anything. Her breathing is very shallow and soft.

To steadily balance herself, Hikaru rests her hands on his broad bare shoulders. The coiled string loosens from hugging around her calf muscle of her left leg. He uncoils the right leg of its coiled string. Hikaru releases a deep, soft gasp because of a tender touch.

His smooth lips lightly touch and press on the surface base of her soft forefoot; several soft kisses from his soft lips trail up to her anklebone.

Another agonizing groan escapes his parted moist lips, as his left palm cups her heel bone in his grasp. He pauses from pleasuring himself deeper of her sweet taste. He lifts up his head to look up at her.

"Hikaru, I'm the Warrior of Jupiter."

"I know."

"I'm also the direct descendant of the advisor knight to King Zeus. The reincarnation to be exact."

Hikaru doesn't reply.

"I'm the Guardian to Mist Mountain."

Hikaru still doesn't answer.

"Darkness has engulfed me. It has took control of me, at one time."

Dynamis gazes at Hikaru with his benevolent eyes. "I'm…"

"… Not someone that can give-in to these feelings of selfish desires?" Hikaru finishes his sentence.

Silence befalls them in the moonlight room.

Dynamis gulps, nervously. He stands up in front of her. His broad body frame is now over-towering hers. He watches Hikaru lick her lips and sees she briefly rubs her lips, together.

Moist.

Tender.

Dynamis guides a barefoot Hikaru to his queen-sized bed. Hand-in-hand. He has a small smile, curling on his lips.

Hikaru gasps, after being forcefully pulled forward to fall onto his bed. As she rolls her body over onto her backside, Dynamis' bodily frame leaps forward and pounces onto the bed.

Dynamis is now hovering over her fragile body frame beneath him. "Do you still want me?" He pins her arms over above her head.

"Dye, what are you…" Hikaru asked, nearly squirming underneath his firm hold.

"A precious 'stardust princess' and a legendary 'solar warrior' will soon become one in union." He said, in a dazed trance.

"What?"

"This is _MY_ time to pleasure you, Hikaru. I've always waited for this fateful night to share with you."

Hikaru doesn't answer him.

"It has long been written in the 'Heavenly Stars' above us. No one can defy the 'Will of the Heavens'. Not even us – you and me – can defy the 'Will of the Heavens'. For far too long, Hikaru, have I waited… Just for this moment to share with you. And, only with you, my precious 'stardust princess'." Dynamis told her with tears forming in his sapphire eyes.

He couldn't quite understand why he was submitting himself to someone's ancestor who bestowed Hades' Cursed Jewel to his own ancestor. He had to fulfill those awful desires.

He already betrayed his promise and his allegiance to King Zeus. He was in charge of protecting Zeus' descendant. And, by giving into these selfish emotions that he felt, would he be betraying his promise and his allegiance to King Zeus, once again? The question is…

Is Hikaru the descendant of Zeus or Hades?

Hikaru inhales deeply with a hinted fear in her lavender eyes. The drumbeat of her heart echoes within her ribcage.

A few teardrops drop from Dynamis' sapphire eyes onto her face. Those warm salty tears slide down the sides of her flushed cheeks. She just quietly listens to him speak and mutter those heartfelt words of his confession and inner-turmoil of having to be given the responsibility to protect her from Nemesis at all cost.

The Fallen Angel…

Her Fallen Angel…

Is suffering in silent turmoil.

"Dye, I'm…"

Dynamis releases her from his grip, once again. Without words exchanged, he crawls away from her to sit on the end of his queen-sized bed. He cups his face in between his palms in great remorse. "I really shouldn't have these unnatural and selfish feelings for you, Hikaru. You and I might be sworn enemies, if you are really Hades'…"

"… Descendant?"

Dynamis doesn't reply.

"Dye," Hikaru said, sitting up on his queen-size bed. She crawls – on her hands and knees - over to him. She rests her left cheek on his broad shoulder blade and lightly presses her blossoming naked chest against his backside in a gentle hug. "It is okay. I'm right here with you, my beloved Jupiter Warrior."

Dynamis says nothing in reply. He tilts his head to look over his shoulder. Soon after Hikaru releases him from her gentle hold, Dynamis automatically turns his body towards hers.

Dynamis cups her face in between his palms, as he begins to lean his head forward to hers. His smooth lips softly caress her lips, tenderly.

Then, his lips travel downwards to the base of her neckline with soft and tender kisses alongside her collarbone. Silently, he listens to her soft released moans escaping from her parted glossy lips.

In the process of their love fest, Dynamis allows his fingertips to wonder - in a trailing manner to explore - alongside her every curve on her bodily feminine frame.

Strangely enough, he found that her smooth legs felt extremely smooth to his tender touch. His fierce growl – from the depth of his throat - escapes from his parted lips, as he is now enjoying her sweet ginger-flavored taste pasted on her skin.

"Hikaru," His breathless breath softly touches her tannish skin. Dynamis pushes her - in a light tackle - downwards to lie flat on the surface of his queen-size bed beneath him as he leans and presses his bodily frame against hers.

"Dye," Hikaru whispers, closing her lavender eyes. Her fingertips trail in a guiding gesture along the sides of his bodily frame that is pressing against hers in a pinning down gesture, while they are both laying down on the surface of his queen-sized bed.

His bodily frame is still softly pressing down against her bodily frame. He rolls over on his side to curl his left arm underneath his head. His right fingers trail on up and down her exposed abdomen. Dynamis smiles after hearing Hikaru's soft giggles to his tender touches along her feminine frame.

Warmth.

Security.

Hikaru's hands trail alongside her bodily frame.

Dynamis allows his hands to intertwine with her fingers.

Hikaru could feel her intertwined fingers, being brought up to a pair of lips.

Softly.

Tenderly.

Her backhand received some caresses of his pressed lips in a light kiss.

The two of them silently share a hinted eye contact.

Dynamis softly brushes her face with his forefinger by tenderly touching her temple and sliding downwards to her jawline. His bodily form inching closer to hers. His arm wraps around her slender waist and pulls her closer to his warmth.

Hikaru is going to entrust all of herself.

Body.

Mind.

And, Spirit.

She will submit all of herself to HER Jupiter Warrior that she has longed for.

A Fallen Angel sent from Heaven to protect her.

"Please, Dye." She pleads, repositioning her hands to rest on his lean hips, guiding him closer against her spread and parted legs. "Please, Dye. Please be gentle with me." She releases a deep and soft gasp after feeling his manhood pressing against her womanhood. Still, - his manhood and her womanhood - are underneath some fabric clothing. Such as the protection of his pants and her pink thong that still separates their joining.

Dynamis allows Hikaru to guide and reposition him in between her legs. His manhood hardens, underneath his pants. "Soon, Hikaru. Very soon." He whispers, softly. His bodily frame is hovering over hers. "I want to explore some more."

"Dye," Hikaru pouts, childishly.

Dynamis lightly chuckles to himself. His palms begin to softly massage her calf muscles – just below her kneecaps on the lower part of the backside of her legs – on the backside of her slender legs. Lightly squeezing her calf muscles in between his palms. His fingertips resume to explore every nerve muscle of her calf muscles behind her nicely framed legs.

Hikaru releases a few soft giggles from her lips. "Dye, stop it. That tickles."

Soon after hearing her playful plea, he removes his hands from touching her calf muscles, as he does not want to tease and tickle her any longer than necessary.

Dynamis releases another agonizing groan from his lips, indicating that he now wanted Hikaru badly enough to the point of submitting to his own overpowering deepest desires. He wanted her body, mind and spirit to intertwine with his. Dynamis pauses from the sheer enjoyment of the exploration of her bodily frame.

Hikaru could see the endearing and yearning gaze within her Jupiter Warrior's sapphire eyes. Casually, Hikaru trails her fingertips to his beige pants in order to unclip the metal button and unzip his zipper.

She could hear the soft gasp escape from his parted lips. His pants fallen - from around his lean hips - to the floor to reveal his jet-black briefs.

Eye contact.

Dynamis allows Hikaru to pull down his briefs to reveal his exposed and wet manhood.

Still maintaining eye contact.

Hikaru allows and guides Dynamis' hands on her hips. Her hands are over his. The pink thong is soon slipped off.

A knowing smile curls on her lips as she rests her hands on his lean hips, once again. Guiding him into position.

Their awaited and destined love fest will be shared between them this night.

First Night.

"Dye, please be gentle with me." Hikaru pleads, once again, to her Jupiter Warrior hovering over her.

"I will… I will, my little 'stardust princess'. I will be very gentle with you. Tonight… And, perhaps for all the other nights, as well." Dynamis reassures, re-shifting his hovered body over her.

He begins to briefly trail his fingertips up on her smooth lotion legs, once again. Once, his hands reach her womanhood. He starts to insert his forefinger into her womanhood's entrance. He heard her release a gasp. And, he sees that she arches her body. A soft chuckle escapes his lips, as he removes his forefinger from inside of her.

He likes what he sees of her.

His soft lips find and lightly press against hers. As he firmly thrusts his manhood inside of her womanhood's entrance.

Innocence.

Broken.

As they both begin to surrender to their destined love fest.

Exploring fully of their deepest desires with each other.

**AN: Okay. This will - hopefully - be the only M-Rated fanfic I write. **


End file.
